


Chocolate Brown

by windandthestars



Series: Lemon Yellow (The Cupcake Series) [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: sanctuary_bingo, Episode: s04e06 Homecoming, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally you had some rather sinful cupcakes. Two dozen, assorted, from that little place downtown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Brown

**Author's Note:**

> Nonsexual nakedness and reference to my other fic, [Lemon Yellow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/326644) (please read the warnings on that fic before reading). For sanctuary bingo (Will; Black)

The call from Will came while they were soaking in the bath, Kate's back pressed against Magnus' front. Her eyes half closed. The water still warm.

Magnus had left her cradled against the back of the tub, slipping out of the water, skin gleaming as she wrapped herself in a large white towel and took the call in the other room. Disjointed snippets filtered in; from what Kate could gather Will was fine, or at the very least, safe, and headed back on the first flight out of town for a late birthday celebration.

"Pick up a cake while you're out if it's not too much of a bother. Yes, that'll be alright." Magnus finishes leaning lightly against the doorframe, setting her phone on the smooth stone counter.

"You're to be informed that you're now required to show up for cleaning detail first thing tomorrow morning. You're expected to reimburse me as well at the first convenient opportunity."

Kate reluctantly opens her eyes and twists to point back toward where her jeans have been laid over the top of a chair. "Take whatever's in my wallet. It's mostly Chilean pesos- pocket change. I'll get you the rest later."

Magnus thumbs through the wallet before dumping the contents onto the counter. "Receipts from eight countries, twelve time zones, and Hollow Earth." Magnus holds up a bark like substance with indistinguishable scribbles on it and Kate nods.

"Dinner last week."

"Oh and two thousand pesos, wait-" Magnus pulls another crumpled bill from the pile of discarded receipts. "Make that seven, which I believe leaves you with another fifty three dollars and nine cents."

"Great." Kate sighs, sinking back down into the tub, eyes closed. "I'll hit up an ATM before I redeploy."

 

 

It's late by the time Will gets in, the sky pitch black and moonless outside her window as she hears him approaching.

"Thanks for that." He smiles and it's real and warm not the tight, tired smile she had seen so much of latly. "I know you and Kate were really looking forward to the three of us spending some time together."

Magnus shakes her head lightly, disagreeing with his need to apologize, before settling it against his shoulder. "Spending time with your father is much more important. We can wait."

He sighs. "Kate's headed out in the morning."

"She'll be back once she gets this skirmish figured out. It shouldn't take too long provided it doesn't escalate before she arrives."

"And yet you let her stay here for the night." Will teases lightly, picking up on the hesitance in her voice. "You could have sent her out the second you got the call but you didn't."

"She wore herself out today. I'm afraid she was a bit overzealous."

"Cleaning." Will smirks. "You're feeling guilty aren't you?"

"What for? A punishment's a punishment."

"But you tempted her."

"I may have. Unintentionally." Magnus shifts, drawing her feet up onto the couch, turning so that her upper body is cradled against his opposite shoulder."

"Dark chocolate so black it would make your eyes hurt. Butter cream. I suppose it was a bit unfair."

Will laughs, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I wasn't expecting that." He admits. "I'm assuming there's a story, if you have the time."

"The cake's not half bad-" Magnus starts. "There's a piece in the kitchen with your name on it- but originally you had some rather sinful cupcakes. Two dozen, assorted, from that little place downtown."


End file.
